HandClap
|artist=Fitz and the Tantrums |year=2016 |no_of_gold_moves=3 each (Classic) 3 (World Cup Champion Version) |dancer_gender(s)= / / (Classic) (Fanmade) |alternate_routines=World Cup Champion Version |dance_mode= Trio (Classic) Solo (Fanmade) |pictogram_color= / / to /Tamarillo/ (Classic) Reddish Roof Terracotta (Fanmade) |glove_color= / /Laser to / / (Classic) (Fanmade) (Fanmade) (Arrows) |lc = (Classic) (Fanmade) |lyrics_color= (Classic) (Fanmade) |pictogram_count=89 (Classic) 173 (Fanmade) |duration=3:15 |original_game= ( Exclusive) }}"HandClap" by Fitz and the Tantrums is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1 is a man who is wearing a orange sleeveless shirt as well as blue jeans, cyan sneakers, a dark pink top hat, a cranberry-colored necklace, and sunglasses. P2 P2 is a woman who is wearing a checkered cranberry-colored half-button up with a maroon vest with orange accents as well as blue denim shorts and black boots. She also wears sunglasses and her hair is tied in a long ponytail. P3 P3 is a man who is wearing a blue shirt with a checkered button-up as well as cyan jeans, black sneakers with dark pink patterns, an orange beanie, and sunglasses. During the pre-chorus, every orange element the dancers' have turns purple, the cranberry-colored elements turn red, the blue elements turn darker blue, and the cyan elements turn into a darker shade. HandClap Coach 1.png|P1 HandClap Coach 2.png|P2 HandClap Coach 3.png|P3 Vipmade Version The fanmade dancer is Umutcan Tütüncü, a man with light skin and brown hair. He wears a fire orange jacket, a white shirt, black skinny jeans with small holes, and a pair of white shoes. Handclapfan coach 1 big.png|Original Handclapfan jdup coach 1 updated.png|Updated Background The background appears to be in a dance club with huge gears and pipes, speakers in the background and lights along the dance floor. The background changes throughout the verses, pre-chorus, and chorus. The background animates closely to the song. In the Vipmade version, the same background is used. A purple "FAN MADE" (changed to "VIP MADE" on Update V1.3) banner appears on the right, and shows the Just Dance World Cup logo, an avatar of the earphones version of , and the Turkish flag. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: *'P1/P3:' Put your arms down. *'P2:' Put your arms up. Gold Move 3: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: *'P2:' Touch shoulders each rapidly. *'P3:' Wave your arms from side to side. *'P1:' Move your arms right then left. HandClapGM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Handclap gm.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game HandClapGM2.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) HandClap GM3 P2.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game HandClapGM3.png|Gold Move 3 (P3) HandClap GM3 P3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P3) in-game HandClapGM4.png|Gold Move 3 (P1) HandClap GM3 P1.gif|Gold Move 3 (P1) in-game Fanmade There are 3 Gold Moves in the Fanmade routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Clap your hands in the air twice. This counts as two Gold Moves, despite there being only one pictogram for it. Gold Move 3: Put your hands together to make a triangle and lift your hands up. HandClapFANGM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 HandClapFAN GM 1 2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game HandClapFANGM2.png|Gold Move 3 HandClapFAN GM 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia Classic VIPMADE *On Update V1.3, this song, along with all of the other FANMADE and VIPMADE routines added before Update V1.3, had their textures and videos changed to the updated ones seen today on . Gallery Game Files HandClap Cover Generic.png|''HandClap'' handclapfan.jpg|''HandClap'' (Fanmade) HandClapFAN_cover_generic.png|''HandClap'' (Fanmade) (Updated) HandClap_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Album coach (Classic) HandClapFAN_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|Album coach (Fanmade) HandClapFAN_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (Fanmade) (Updated) HandClap_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg|Album background (Classic) HandClapFAN_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg|Album background (Fanmade) HandClapFAN_cover_albumbkg.png|Album background (Fanmade) (Updated) HandClapP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) HandClapFAN Avatar.png|Avatar (Fanmade) HandClap_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) HandClapFAN_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Fanmade) In-Game Screenshots Handclap jdup menu v1.png|''HandClap'' on the menu (Version 1) Handclap jdup menu v1.2.png|''HandClap'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 1.2) Handclap jdup menu v2.0.png|''HandClap'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 2.0) Handclap jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection menu (Classic) Handclap jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection menu (Classic) Handclapfan jdup menu v1.png|''HandClap (Fanmade)'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 1) Handclapfan jdup menu v1.2.png|''HandClap (Fanmade)'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 1.2) Handclapfan jdup menu v1.3.png|''HandClap (Fanmade)'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 1.3) Handclapfan jdup menu v2.0.png|''HandClap (Fanmade)'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 2.0) Handclapfan jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen (Version 1.2) (Fanmade) Handclapfan jdup routinemenu v1.3.png|Routine selection screen (Version 1.3) (Fanmade) Handclapfan jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen (Version 1.2) (Fanmade) Handclapfan jdup coachmenu v1.3.png|Coach selection screen (Version 1.3) (Fanmade) Handclapfan jdup gameplayscreenshot v1.2.png|Gameplay (Version 1.2) (Fanmade) Others Handclap jdup thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Classic) Handclapfan jdup thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Fanmade) Videos Official Music Video Fitz and the Tantrums - HandClap Official Video HandClap (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers HandClap - Gameplay Teaser HandClap (VIPMADE) - Gameplay Teaser Gameplays HandClap (VIPMADE) - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Trios Category:Alternates Category:Songs on initial launch Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:VIPMADE Category:Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs from Just Dance 2017